trio of idiots
by MyLittlePasta
Summary: When Minna Tyde gets to sky high, shes all like WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON! Then Condom Man(Lash) and Sonic(speed) have a crush on her and know it shes all like...Wtf. Rated T\M for my fucked up mind.


**Disclaimet i do not own any sky high characters you recognize. This is a LashxOcxspeed story.**

* * *

"Minna this isnt your everyday average school! Your going to be late!" Yelled my Brother from down stairs.

WAIT, HOLD THE PHONE I HAVENT TOLD YOU ANYTHING YET! Im Minna Tyde. My powers wait and see its awesome! ( not Zachs awesome) As my brother said im not going to an average school, im going to sky high with my best friends Will Stronghold and Layla Williams. This storys pretty funny so just sit your ass down and read it!

* * *

I mumbled as i fell off my bed face first. "Shit." I got up and got some clothes, blue and black striped long sleeve that began at the sholders, black short shorts, my fav black suspenders, knee high rainbow socks, Yes, im weird, dont judge me, and my combat boots.

* * *

I went into the bathroom and brushed my black hair with blue highlights ( of corse it just stayed crazy the way i liked it btw her hair is like Deadlox minecraft characters hair) . I ran down stairs and told my brother that i was going down to Wills house. "Ok little sis see ya when ya get home." I put on my headphones and ` I dont wanna die dubstep` was playing. I walked into the Stronghold house to see Layla and Will watching the T.V. "Well we should get going" said Will. As we walked to the bus stop Layla said, " I know were just starting freshmen year but i just cant wait to start saving Humanity!" Just as she finished a normal yellow bus came up. We walked on and Will said, " Is this the bus to sky hi- " "SHUUSH! You want every super villian here to hear! Whats your name Freshmen?" Wil said his name and the Ron willson bus driver nearly had a heart attack of excitement. I went to the back seat and just started listening to dubstep. Just then the bus jerked to stop. Zach ( a weird highlighter kid) nocked his nose on the seat an was all like, " NYA RON!" I just stayed there laughing. Then when the weird stuff happened.

* * *

Seat belts crossed over our chest and we were on an unfinished bridge, we started to fall. The bus was filled with screams of terror and i was putting my hands in the saying WHOO HOO 7:30 AM ROLLERCOASTER! Then the bus grew WINGS. Fucking WINGS. and we started flying. Then we saw it Sky high. It was literally in the motherfucking sky. "Welcome to Sky High!" Said Ron. As we exited the bus ron said, " Never be late cuz this bus waits for noone. Exept you Will stronghold. " The croud of freshmen was filled with aw. Just then a votext formed round us. Then stopped. " Your attention Freshmen!" Yelled a chubby guy. Then a strechy dude came and said, " Hi im Lash this is speed ." "We would like to collect the 15$ new student fine." Said Speed. Lash streached his arm toward a orange kid named Ethan. " there was nothing about a fee in the hand book!" " Plus you aint gettin our money bitches." Lash and speed both looked a me and smirked. `oh god nothing ever comes good from smirks never!` i though. " Haha very funny guys now get out of here." Said a **REALLYREALLY **_**pink girl.** "_ Hi im Gwen grayson your President of the official student welcome committee" She started taling about rules and all the jazz. Will had that dreamy look in his eyes. `god hes got a crush already` " And with those rules im sure you wont fall off the edge of the school." "Wait, what rules?" said will. "Wernt you listening?" Ask Layla.

* * *

As we were walking to power placement (i was in the back) stripy arms wraped around me. "What the hell?!" Oh wait it was the two idiots Lash and speed. "What do you want ?" "We just wanna walk you to power placment." Said Speed. I mealted into shadows and appered at the door of the gym. "No." I said with a smile. As i walked in a kid named Larry turned into a giant rock man with a nd he was holding a car. "HERO!" Shouted who i guess was Coach Boom. Heres how power placement went,

Beach ball girl sidekick

Acid spit boy Hero

6 armed guy hero

Magenta turned into a black guniepig sidekick

Layla refused to use her powers sidekick

Zach glows Sidekick

"Ok blue girl your turn." Coach Boom said pointing to me. I walked up on stage . "Name and Power freshmen." "My names Minna Tyde and i can turn into a dragon and melt into shadows." "Show us." "Gladly" I started growing taller, grew a tail, wing snout all that dragon stuff untill i was a 50 ft long black, silver, and dark blue dragon. "Car." I stood on my hind legs an grabed the car. "HERO!" Yelled Coach Boom. The bell rung as i was turning back into my human form. "Ok we will continue this after Lunch, starting with you." Coach said pionting at Will.

* * *

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod." Will said as we walked to the cafeteria. Will, Layla, Ethan, Zach, Megenta and I all sat at the same table. "Ok am i crazy or does that guy keep staring at me?" Said will. "Dude thats Warren dad put his dad in jail 3 time life sentence!" Said Zach. "God first day and i have an enemy. Is he still looking?" "No." I said. Will turned around and Warren was still looking. "I thought youa said he wasnt looking!" "No it was more like glaring." I said with a smile. Megenta was about to open her soda bottle when Speed took it and was at the end of the table drinking it. " Well, well, well what do we have here?" He said. "A hero sitting with a bunch of sidekicks. " Lash said. " Oh fuck off assholes." I said. Speed and Lash both stared at me in shock. "Mmmm feisty. We like that." Said Lash with a Cheshire cat smile. Thank the gods the bell rung. And my luck still didnt change.

* * *

Mrs. Powers said my shorts were to short and said to go to the detention room untill the end of school. Good and bad. Good cuz only a hour left. Bad...lash and speed also had detention. When Mrs. Powers left Lash said, "Wow first day and you got detention." "Stfu." I replied. "Wanna play a game?" Said speed. "Sure beats doing nothing for an hour." I said. "Truth or dare Minna?" Said lash. "Truth." "Are you still a virgin?" "Fucking yes! Im only 15!" "Wait, your 15?" Asked speed. "Yes. Why?" "Its just you look like your 17." I sighed. "Everyone thinks that..."

* * *

**ONE HOUR TIME SKIP OF DOOM!**

* * *

When i got back home i told my brother i got hero class. He wasnt a super but he was still pretty strong, when he hugged my i couldnt breath. "Bro...cant...fucking...breath..." "oh sorry. I JUST SO PROUD OF YOU!" "Dude your acting like Dad." "Haha ya." I was pretty hungry and we dont have shit to eat i told my brother i was going to the paper lantern. When i got there my luck ran out...again... "Hey theres our faverate freshman hero!" Said speed. "My god are you guys like stalking me or something?!" "No we just like to come here and eat cuz we dont have shit at our apartment." Said Lash. "Wait, you to live together?" "Yes, and no we aren't gay. I mean weve been hittin on you." Said Speed. "Wait both of you?!" "Yes, both of us. And can we eat with you we will pay for the food" asked lash. "Sure whatever."

* * *

**ABOUT 20 MIN TIME SKIP...OF DOOM!**

* * *

When we walked out it started poring down rain. "Come on you can stay at our apartment" offered Lash. I nodded. When we got there i called my brother and he said ok. It was really boring after a while but then lash said we could whatch a movie. So we started watching bambie and started to fall asleep. And then i fell asleep.

* * *

**_OH MY GOSH THIS I MY FIRST EVER STORY SO PLEASE DONT HATE ! IM GONNA MAKE THIS ABOUT 11 CHAPTERS SO JUST TEN MORE TO GO! BTW LASH AND SPEED ARE MY TO FAV CHARACTERS SO I JUST MADE A STORY WITH THE TWO OF THEM. _**

**_ANYWAYS LIKE, COMMENT, FAVORITE, ALL THAT JAZZ AND SEE YOU IN THE NEXT STORY!_**


End file.
